


Eat, Kiss and Run

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Kids!Kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Birthday ni Kyungsoo at Kiss ang tanging maireregalo ni Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Eat, Kiss and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm.

Bilang birthday celebrant sa araw na iyon, taas noo at hindi mawala ang masiglang ngiti sa mga labi ng batang si Kyungsoo. Ika-sampung kaarawan nito at sakto na pumasa sa board exam ng kanyang ate kaya napagdesisyunan ng pamilya na magpa lechon at magpakain.

Suot ang bagong biling pink fairy dress ng kanyang tiyuhin, ang batang babae ay masayang ipinagmamayabang sa bestfriend na sina Jongdar at Baekhyun ang kanyang magarbong suot.

"Para kang prinsesa Soo! Tapos may pakpak pa!" Humagikhik si Baekhyun sabay himas sa suot na ternong pink fairy wings ng birthday celebrant.

"Sus, pag birthday niyo pabili din kayo, para tatlo tayong fairies!" Nagyakapan ang naghahagikhikang tatlong batang babae.

Nakalimutan na ni Kyungsoo na ang pag entertain sa bisita at nasa sulok sila, katabi ang mga regalo at isa isa nilang hinuhulaan ang mga laman nito.

Subalit, ng ilabas na ng ate ni Kyungsoo ang ice cream cake na binili pa sa siyudad, doon lumaki ang tatlong pares ng mata ng mga bata. Tila magnet, ay napatayo ang mga paslit at pinalibutan ang dessert.

At ng hatiin na ng atw ni Kyungsoo, kumaripas ang tatlo at kumuha ng tig isang platito at tinidor.

"At dahil birthday ni Soo, siya muna ang bibigyan ko ha?" Ani ng ate niya. Tumango ng sabay sina Jongdae at Baekhyun, samantalang ang dila ni Kyungsoo ay pinaraanan ang kanyang labi, senyales ng pagkatakam niya sa pagkain.

Akmang lalagyan na ng ate nito ang kanyang pink na barbie na platito ay sumigaw ang kanyang ina.

"Soo, Kyungsoo anak may mga bisita ka!" Napanguso si Kyungsoo at binitiwan ang hawak na utensils. Dahil ika nga sa nanay at tatay niya, huwag paghihintayin ang mga bisita.

"Wag niyo ko uubusan ha!" Nguso nito sa dalawa.

"Kukunan kita!" Sagot naman ni Baekhyun habang ang mata ay nasa pagkain.

Nakanguso si Kyungsoo na lumabas sa kanilang bakuran at lalong humaba iyon ng makita ang mga nasabing bisita niya.

Umirap ito samantalang si Chanyeol na halatang hindi man lang naliligo ang bumungad sa kanyang paningin. Nainis si Kyungsoo kasi hindi naman niya inimbita ang mga kababata. What for eh hindi naman sila magkaibigan, lalo pa at araw araw siyang tinutukso nina Sehun at Chanyeol sa kaibigan nilang si Jongin. 

Aaminin ni Kyungsoo, cute si Jongin at magaling sumayaw, matalino sa klase at medyo tahimik hindi kagaya ng dalawang bestfriend nito na mukhang pinaglihi sa megaphone. 

Subalit sabi naman ng tatay ni Kyungsoo, baby pa ito para mag nobyo, ni crush hindi nga alam ni Kyungsoo ang kahulugan.

Though, minsan (unconsciously) nagpapacute din ito kay Jongin. 

"Oh anak pumasok na kayo at pakainin mo na tong mga kaibigan mo.."

Walang pagbati na nakuha si Kyungsoo mula kay Chanyeol at Sehun na kumarera lamang papasok sa bahay ng mga Do ngunit-

"K-kyungsoo, happy birthday." Nahihiyang bati ni Jongin, si Jongin na amoy AXE chocolate ng kuya nito. Siya lamang ang presentable sa tatlo. 

"Salamat Nini, pumasok ka na at baka maubusan ka ng mga patay gutom mong kaibigan!" At unlike sa agresibong pakikitungo ni Kyungsoo sa dalawa, malambing at malumanay ito pagdating kay Jongin. 

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga kaibigan at habang kumakain ng ice cream cake, sinaluhan naman sila ng tatlong lalaki. 

"Soo, wala kaming birthday gift kaya," Naupo si Chanyeol sa pagitan ni Sehun at Baekhyun.

"Broskie, diyan ka na sa tabi ni Soo!" Si Sehun na kinindatan ang bestfriend. 

Umirap lamang si Kyungsoo at wala ng sinabi pa upang hindi na humaba ang panunukso. 

"Soo bagay talaga kayo ni Jongs.." 

"Tay oh! Si Chanyeol sinasabing magboyfriend na daw ako!" Nakangusong sumbong ni Kyungsoo sa ama na mabilis na dumating sa likuran niya.

Nakatayo si Mr. Do sa likuran ng anak at sinusuklay, gamit ng kanyang daliri ang mahaba at itim na buhok ng bunso. 

"Sino boyfriend ng anak ko?"

"Tito si- araaaay!" Bago pa matapos ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin ay nasipa ito ni Jongin sa hita. 

"Si Jongin po sana tito, mag aapply.." Subalit si Sehun itong nagpatuloy ng panunukso kaya tuluyang nag init ang pisngi ni Jongin at tahimik na pinuno ng spaghetti at manok ang bunganga. 

"Aba," Naramdaman ni Jongin ang mabigat na kamay ng tatay ni Kyungsoo sa ulo niya. "Huwag muna ngayon, baby pa namin si Kyungsoo at bago mo maging baby susulitin muna namin ang anak namin. Siguro kapag malalaki na kayo pwede na, kapag may magandang trabaho at matakaw pa naman tong si bunso." 

"Taaaay~" Whine ni Kyungsoo at lalong nag init ang ni Jongin. Hindi dahil sa panunukso ng ama ni Kyungsoo ngunit dahil sa tunog ng whine ng crush. Ang cute, ang cute cute cute ni Kyungsoo.

At sa tuwing magdidikit ang mga balikat ng dalawang bata, sa tuwing tumatawa si Kyungsoo, sa tuwing kinakausap niya si Jongin, ay lalong lumalalim ang crush ni Jongin sa kababata. 

Marahil musmos pa, mahaba pa ang landas nilang tatahakin pero si Jongin, hindi napigil ang munting crush para kay Kyungsoo.

Hanggang sa matapos sila sa pagkain, ni isang segundo hindi tumayo si Jongin at si Chanyeol pa ang nautusan na magdala ng pinagkainan ni Jongin sa kusina. 

Ng mabusog na ang dalawang lalaki, nagpaalam na si Chanyeol at maglalaro daw sila ng basketball sa kanilang plaza kasama ang ibang kaibigan. 

Tumayo si Jongin at tumingin kay Kyungsoo na nasa tabi niya na ngayon ay napatayo na din. 

"Kyungsoo," 

"Hmmm? Bakit Nini?" Nag squeal pa sa kilig ang mga kaibigan nila, pati sina Jongdae at Baekhyun ay nakitukso na din ngunit binalewala iyon ng dalawa. 

"Happy Birthday, pero-" Bago pa dumulas sa dila ni Jongin ang sasabihin ay tuluyang kinain ng pamumula ang kanyang pisngi. "wala akong gift eh, hindi kasya yung sampung pisong baon ko at hindi ako nakapag ipon. Kaya eto nalang ang gift ko sayo." At tila kidlat, mabilis ang kasunod na pangyayari at bago pa marealize ni Kyungsoo na hinalikan siya ni Jongin sa pisngi ay tumatakbo na ang kumag palabas ng bahay nila Kyungsoo kasama ang humahalakhak na mga kaibigan nito.

At ng mawala na sa paningin si Jongin, doon na humagulgol sa iyak si Kyungsoo. 

"Tatay ang first kiss kooooooooo!" Iyak ng sampung taong gulang na Kyungsoo.


End file.
